The perplexity of love, A Laley fic!
by luv2dance-88
Summary: A great fic for Laley fans! Haley ends up making plans with both Luke and bf Nate on the same night. Even after she makes it up to him, Luke still is overly upset and jealous of Nate. Does Lucas really like Haley? And wat will Haley do when she finds out
1. Haley's plans

  
  
Haley James heard her alarm clock went off at 7:30 a.m. She blinked ehr eyes open, and lay there for a minute, trying to wake up. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "I have a tutoring session with Nathan in half an hour!" She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom and started the shower. She had a quick shower, towel dried her hair and threw on jeans, a t-shirt and he jean jacket. Her parents had already left for work, and she didn't feel like making breakfast, so she decided to go to Karen's Cafe. As she figured, Lucas and his mom were there. "Hales! Good morning come join us!" Lucas called. "Ok but i gotta be quick, i have to meet Nathan at 8:00," Haley said. Haley grabbed a muffin and a coffee, and joined Lucas and Karen at the table. "So how are you Haley?" Karen asked. "Not bad, been really busy with school and stuff," Haley replied. "And with Nathan," Lucas added. "Ya, ya" Haley said. Haley quickly finished her muffin and coffee and got up. "I better get going guys, or i'm gonna be late," Haley said. "Ya i should probably go too, i gotta get ot school and finish an essay, so i'll leave now and walk with u Hales," Lucas said. "Bye!" They both called as they left the cafe. "So you wanna do something tonight Hales?" Lucas asked. "How about one of our old time movie nights? We can even rent a chick flick if you really want," Lucas adds laughing. "Sure, ya it'll be fun," says Haley, as the two walk into the school. "Ok great, i'll see ya later then," Lucas says over his shoulder as he turns the other way to go to his locker.   
Haley walks into the Tutoring Center and spots Nathan already at a table. She quickly darts over. "Hey sorry i'm late, I kinda slept late," she says giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's ok. I have a surprise for you!" Nathan says. "Really, wow what is it?" Haley asks. Nathan pulls something out of his pocket. "I got tickets to Nirvana- TONIGHT! Isn't that great, it's gonna be awesome!" "Oh my god! NATHAN WOW!" Haley says as she puts her arms around him and hugs him. "This is great!" Haley opens her math book and they start the tutoring session, with her completely forgetting about her plans with Lucas. She was so excited she completely forgot.  
  
  



	2. The concert

Chapter 2  
  
It's 7:00 p.m and Haley is getting ready to go out with Nathan. She is wearing a pretty blue dress, and her hair is curled. Nathan picks her up at 7:30. "K mom i'm leaving, i'll be home by 11:30," Haley calls as she goes out the door. "Wow you look great Haley," Nathan says smiling. "Thank you," Haley says. They get in the car an are on their way to the concert.   
Meanwhile…Lucas goes over to Haley's, all ready for the fun movie nigt they planned. He goes up the steps and knocks on the door. Haley's mom answers. "Hey lucas, are you looking for Haley?" her mom asks. "Um ya we had plans tonight, she was supposed to come over," Lucas said. "O, she was? cuz she just went out with Nathan, to some concert or something," her mom says. "O, she did eh, well thats great i hope she has fun then, i'll see ya later Mrs. James," Lucas says walking back down the steps with an upset look on his face. "I can't believe she ditched me for Nathan, i mean if she did make other plans she could have at least like- CALLED!" Lucas says to himself as he drives back home.   
Meanwhile…At the concert…  
"Oh my god Nathan, this is so awesome! I can't believe we are here," Haley says. "Me neither, but i'm really glad we are. I love spending time with you Haley," Nathan says. They give each other quick kiss, and then a longer one. They move over to a side wall where they start making out. After a few minutes Haley pulls away. "Nathan, let's go dance, and scream the lyrics to the music. Come on!" she says and she pulls him over back into the crowd. They jump, scream, kiss, and talk all night long, having a great time. It was a night they both just got out, let loose and forgot about everything else in their lives. Nathan forgot about his family issues, and Haley, of course forgot all about Lucas. But at least they had a a great time!   
  
  



	3. Trying to fix things

Chapter 3- The next day  
  
It was 10:00 a.m on Saturday morning. Haley was at the cafe, doin her usual morning cleaning. She was wiping down tables and sweeping the floor, just as Lucas walked in. Haley looked up at him, and right away it hit her. "Oh my god, NO!" she thought to herself. "Hey, some movie night we had last night eh? Wow that was so much fun, we'll have to do that again," Lucas says. "Oh my god, Lucas i'm so sorry. Look, I totally forgot about our plans!" Haley says with lots of sympathy. "Well yes, cleary you did, considering i came to your house to get you, and your mom said you were at some concert with Nathan." Lucas says. "Look, Lucas, he had these tickets to Nirvana, and i was just so excited and thinking about what a great time we were gonna have which we did, and i totally forgot. I'm sorry. Can i make it up to you tonight?" Haley asked. "No, you know what Haley, you aren't gonna get out of this that easy. I mean ever since you and Nathan started- well whatever you wanna call it- dating, hanging out? I don't know... what are you guys anyways- dating? boyfriend and girlfriend? well anyways, ever since you guys started dating, you've totally ditched me and i never see you anymore. You like him Haley, i understand that, and he's your boyfriend, ok ya go to concerts with him, thats fine. But this isn't the first time you've ditched me for him, and as far as i'm concerned, friends are more important than boyfriends. Especially, especially BEST FRIENDS!" Lucas says, walking out the door. Haley feels tears coming up, and thinks to herself "Wow, what have i done?" She walks over to a near table. "Can i take your order please?"  
  
  



	4. Haley's bright idea

After work, Haley goes up and goes straight up to her room.  Her parents called her for dinner but she didn't feel like eating.  She just lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, realizing the fact that she may have just lost her best friend.  She remembered when her and Lucas were young, they would get in fights over stupid little things, and then make up again the next day.  She had a strong feeling that this time was different.  Haley sat up and looked at her calendar on her desk beside her bed.  Lucas's birthday was in three days.  Suddenly it hit her.  "I'll have a surprise birthday party for Lucas to make it up to him," she said. Right away she started planning.  She called Nathan and asked if they could have it at his parent's beach house.  He wasn't too thrilled about the idea, especially considering the party was for Lucas, but he agreed for Haley's sake.  Haley made a list of guests to invite, and started phoning everyone.  Then she phoned Peyton and asked if she would be in charge of the music since she has such a wide collection, and she agreed.  Nathan volunteered to buy the snacks and drinks, so that left Haley in charge of the rest.  She went out and rented movies and bought balloons and streamers.  She was sure that the party was going to be great and that Lucas would love it.  


	5. Wouldn't have expected that!

3 days later…….Lucas's Birthday

About half an hour before the party started Haley went over to Lucas's.   Lucas came to the door- "Hales, what do you want? It's my birthday and I'm not in the mood to fight with you," Lucas said.  "Look Luke, I have a surprise for you, please come with me, I wanna make it up to you," Haley said.  "Where are we going?" Lucas asked.  "Just grab your coat and get in the car, I promise you're gonna love it," Haley said. 

Pulling up to the beach house…

"Nathan's beach house? This is the surprise? If Nathan is here I'm sure it'll be some hell of a birthday.  Great job Hales," Lucas said.  "Lucas would you just shut up and come inside? Why on earth would I have brought my best friend somewhere on their birthday that they would not have fun?" Haley asked.  "I dunno Haley, why would u have ditched me to go to a concert with Nathan the other night?" Lucas asked.  Haley gave Lucas a sad look and pulled him inside.  They walked in the door and it was pitch black.  "What is this, are we the only ones here?" Lucas asked.  All of a sudden everyone jumped out and yelled "Surprise! Happy birthday."  "Oh my god! Oh my god Haley, like everyone is here.  The whole team, Peyton, Brooke…." Brooke immediately pulled him aside.  "Happy birthday cutie," she said, giving him a kiss.  Haley rolled her eyes and went and found Nathan.  He was in the kitchen, getting a drink.  "Hey Nate.  Thanks for all of this.  Lucas seems really happy and I think he may forgive me for the other night.  I couldn't have done it without you though," Haley said.  Nathan walked up to her and they started making out, once again.  A few minutes later, Lucas walked in to get a drink for him and Brooke.  "Oh look what we have here, Haley and Nathan making out once again.  Like god Haley can you stay within 2 feet of him for like one minute? This is my birthday party for god sakes, that you planned to make it up to me for ditching me the other night, yet you are in here with Nathan once again," Lucas said.  Haley pulled away from Nathan and got a sour look on her face.  "Well what about you and Brooke making out in the corner over there?  You get mad at me for being with Nathan, yet you do the exact same thing with your little hottie over there.  I just don't get why you care so much Luke, it's like you are jealous of Nathan or something," Haley said.  Lucas stood there for a moment, looking into Haley's eyes.  The truth is that he was jealous of Nathan.  Even though he was dating Brooke, he had feelings for Haley locked up inside somewhere.  That's why it hurt him so much when she ditched him a few nights earlier.  Lucas can't help himself- he leans forward and starts kissing Haley.  At that second, Brooke walks in.  "Hey how ya doing with those drinks honey?" she asks.  Both her and Nathan have surprised looks on their faces and cannot believe their eyes.  


	6. Explanations and Confusion

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks for the suggestions! I will be sure to add more spaces from now on, and to add a lot of detail so it is longer.  Sorry it took so long to add another chapter! Hope u enjoy!!!

Chapter 6: Explanations and confusion

Haley pulled away from Lucas's kiss and gave him an unpleasant look.  "Lucas, what

are u doing?"  Her mind becomes filled with a myriad of thoughts, and she is unsure of

what to do next.  Without thinking she storms out of the kitchen and starts running.  She bursts through the crowd, grabs her coat, and dashes out the door.  She feels tears swelling up, and she knows she is going to start to cry.  She runs down to the shore and sits down in the sand, and looks out at the water ahead. 

Meanwhile:

Brooke, Lucas and Nathan are still standing in the kitchen.  "What the hell are you doing kissing my girlfriend man?"  Nathan angrily asks.  "Ya what were you doing Lucas?  I thought you liked me!" Brooke also asks, puzzled.  "Look I'm sorry Brooke, but I just, I don't feel the way you do," Lucas said sympathetically.  "So what you think you can just go off and kiss Haley?" Nathan says.  "I don't know, I just, it just happened.  I couldn't control my feelings Nate, I'm sorry."  Lucas knew he needed to talk to Haley, and that some major explanations would be required.  He turned around and ran outside, hoping he would be able to find her. 

He walked outside, with the cool night air making him shiver a little.  He saw the beautiful sunset up ahead, shining down on Haley, who he spotted sitting by the shore.  He ran up to her.  "Hales, haley we need to talk!" he called.  "Lucas, I don't even know what to say to you, I mean why did you kiss me?" she demanded.  "It's hard to explain, I don't have an justification that makes senses Hales.  Lately I have just realized a few things, and one of them is that maybe the person I'm in love with has been right in front of me all along.  I don't want Brooke or Peyton or anyone like that.  I want you Haley," Lucas said, hoping she would understand and feel the same way.  "Luke, I, I don't know what to say.  I mean, you're great, you're my best friend, and I've known you forever and I love you too, but I also love Nathan.  Maybe you don't love any other girl strongly right now, but I do love someone else.  God just when things start to get good in my life, everything begins to get so screwed up and complicated again," she said. 

After that, neither of them said a word.  Lucas put his arms around Haley, and she seemed to like the gesture, so the both just said there silently, watching the sunset together.  Haley was so confused, and didn't want her life to become difficult but knew it already had.  She loved Nathan a lot, but what Luke said about the right person being right in front of them all along had made sense to her too, and she didn't know which one she loved more.  After along soundless moment together, Haley decided it was best to go home.  She had a lot of thinking to do.  "Luke, I think we better go home, I'm sorry for ruining your birthday party," she declared.  "Hey hey, you didn't ruin anything.  I got to kiss you, and watch this beautiful sunset with you, that has been my dream for along time now.  You made my wish come true," Lucas said smiling.  "But I don't know if the kiss meant anything to me Luke.  I just need to figure some things out ok?" Haley said.  "That's fine.  And if you just want to be friend's that is okay too, I understand.  As long as I get to be with you I'm happy," Luke said.  Haley gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then got up and started walking to the car.  She considered going in and saying goodbye to Nathan, but she knew he would be angry and that it wasn't a good time.  She took one last look at the beautiful sunset before they drove away and headed home. 


	7. A mother's aid

Haley lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom, later that evening. She had "Brand new day" by Forty foot echo playing quietly in the stereo, a YM magazine on her night table, and "Saturday night live" muted on the T.V in front of her. She tried to find things to occupy herself and take her mind off the crazy evening she experienced. She looked at the clock beside her, which read 1:00 am. She couldn't sleep. She didn't know what to do with herself, or what to say to Lucas or Nathan the next time she saw them. She got up, turned off the T.V, and went downstairs for a snack.

As she crept down the hallway silently because she thought her parents were both sleeping, she noticed that the kitchen light was still on. Her mother sat at the table drinking a cup of tea. "Hey Hal sweetie, what are you still doing up?" her mother asked. "Couldn't sleep ma, just came down for a snack," Haley replied. Her mother knew her well. She could effortlessly tell that something was wrong. "Hey hun, sit down and have a cup of tea and a cookie and we can talk," she considerately said. Haley sat down and put her head between her hands. Her mother poured and gave her a large cup of tea, which she soothingly sipped. "Mom everything is just getting all screwed up. I mean it was just yesterday I was a little girl, playing blocks with Lucas in the den and rolling in the dirt in the sandbox. Now all of a sudden I'm in high school, and my life has become some major drama love triangle!" Haley exclaimed. "Why is that? I thought things were going well with you and Nathan?" her mother inquired, confused. "Ya they were, until Luke kissed me and I acquired mixed feelings," Haley said. "Well do you like Lucas?" her mother asked. "I don't know! That's the problem. I mean sort of. It's just that we've known each other for like- ever, and we've been through so much you know? The way Lucas put it is that the right person has been in front of us all along, we just haven't seen it," Haley proclaimed. "That makes sense. Well I can't tell you what to do Haley, but I can give you my input. Nathan is a nice boy, and you are doing a great job tutoring him, but he's just not Lucas. If you don't have feelings for Luke then by all means just continue to be his friend, but if you do, please take the chance and don't hold back. This happens a lot with friends. You believe you are just friends and go out with so many other people, yet inside you have these true real feelings for each other. Everyone knows you are perfect for each other and you are the only ones who don't see it. Haley, I think you and Luke would make a great couple, and I know you love each other a lot. But like I said, it's your decision," her mother stated. "Ok mom, I'll be sure to make the right decision. I'm still going to think about it, but I think you are right. Nathan is great and all, but maybe he's the one who I should just be friends with. Lucas is- well he's the best person I've ever known- why not make our relationship all we can?" Haley said, smiling. "You go girl!" her mom exclaimed. "Thanks mom, you really helped me out. It means a lot to me that you care about what happens in my life," Haley said getting up, taking her last sip of tea. "No problem dear, I hope everything works out for you. Goodnight," her mom said giving her a kiss. They both got up and turned out the light silently, going upstairs and crawling into their cozy beads, ready for a "Brand new day" ahead of them.


	8. Haley's Dream

_Authors Note: _This short chapter is a dream that Haley has that night after she goes to sleep! I thought it would be a cool idea! J Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you are continuing to like the fic.

Haley is out late with Nathan at some fancy restaurant. They had a fun dinner, and then afterwards left to go for a walk. They are walking down the street looking up at the stars, when she turns in to kiss Nathan- but it isn't him, it's now Lucas she is standing next to. She looks into his beautiful blue eyes, and he kisses her gently on the cheek.

"What, what's going on, where's Nathan?" she asks perplexed.

"Shhh, don't worry about him. I'm here with you now," Lucas says. Haley smiles and no longer cares about where Nathan went. Lucas pulls her closely and hugs her delicately. The two stay in this embrace for quite awhile, and then they sit down on a bench. They begin kissing, and Haley loves the feeling she gets when she is close to him. They stay there for quite awhile, until they finally leave and walk away together into the distance, wrapped around each other.

Haley suddenly wakes up; she has a weird look on her face and looks around her room. "That, that was dream?" she asks. "Hmmm, well that was a damn good dream then," she says. She smiles and looks at her clock. It's 10:00 a.m. She jumps out of bed and starts the shower. She plans to head over to Lucas's that day, to inform him of her decision and be with the guy she truly loves.


End file.
